Alone in the Haunted House - SPN Halloween Special
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Finally Cas gets the chance to prove Sam and Dean that he can be a good hunter too. In an abandoned Insane Asylum...


_**First things first.  
I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!** _

_Yay and here it is: My this year's SPN Halloween Special :).  
_ _ _Please enjoy the story and happy Halloween to everyone who celebrates it (sadly we don't)  
__  
 _I hope you like it and again sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes.  
I translated this story from german into english, which wasn't easy I have to admit -_-.  
And i would apperciate feedback very much :).  
_

* * *

 **Alone in the Haunted House**

"You want to be a hunter? Then prove it to us!"

This and no other words he had received when he said he wanted to be a hunter.

Whether that was a good idea?

Sam and Dean had asked this question many times since that day.

Ultimately, they have come to an equal response, which brought it to the point: No.

Why they wanted to take the fallen angel Castiel still on a ghost hunt?

Each hunter had started off small.

Cas should learn how to become a hunter, should learn how he tracked ghosts without the help of his remaining grace, should learn how to the track monsters or fought against demons...even though he no longer needed to learn the latter, since he already had much more experience in the art of hunting and killing demons than Sam and Dean together.

Nevertheless, the Winchester brothers had taken him under their wing and taught him everything that John Winchester once had taught his sons.

They had shown him how he tracked ghosts with an EMF detector and Dean had given him a crash course in handguns. What he had to use salt for he already knew. The thing with the holy water was another thing he certainly didn't need to learn ("Don't be ridiculous Dean. I'm an angel." "Yes Cas, I am sure the holy water runs out of your butt by now.").

Castiel had to admit that Sam and Dean's teaching methods were anything but normal and simple. They forbade him to use his heavenly forces, no matter what they taught him. Once they had chased him through a forest until he felt like he would collapse from exhaustion. His clothes and hair had been soaked with sweat, and he thought that the heart of his human vessel would burst at any moment in his chest. The two brothers had wanted to show him thus, how it felt to be chased through the forest by a bloodthirsty monster and should his angelic strength fail one day he should have enough endurance to escape one of these monsters.

The weeks of his training had been the toughest weeks of his life, and he came to the conclusion that not even the Archangel Michael had been this strict in his training of martial arts.

But the ordeal was worth it in the end, because Sam and Dean had come to him one evening and had told him to prepare himself, because there was work for them to do.

The job was one of the simple type; perfect for a beginner like Cas was.

A ghost spread fear and terror in an old abandoned mental hospital, which was deep in a forest.

Those who dared to enter the institution were never seen again.

The rumor went around, that the ghosts of the crazy occupants still haunted in it and now were out for revenge. Revenge for all the torments that have been done to them in this place.

A similar case Sam and Dean had solved several years ago.

At the time, the brothers had found each other again after a very long time.

Back when Dean had brought his little brother from Stanford and the young student had become a hunter again after the yellow-eyed demon had forced him to watch how he had killed his former girlfriend Jessica.

None of the Winchester brothers wanted to think back to those times and Castiel didn't dare to ask. He saw the sadness, the sorrow and the pain in their eyes whenever they were talking about it and so he held back his questions and tried to prepare everything he would need for the hunt.

It was supposed to start tomorrow.

The necessary things that were needed for this type of hunting were already stowed in the Impala and Sam and Dean had gone to bed early that evening.

Only Castiel was still awake.

Angels usually required no sleep, but since his heavenly forces became weaker from day to day, he had tried to get some sleep. But no matter how many times he tried it, he couldn't fall asleep. He had rolled back and forth, got into every possible sleeping position, but it didn't bring him much. The excitement grew in him, was almost unbearable and secretly he wondered if he was actually ready for this hunt.

The silence of the bunker that night nearly drove him insane and he closed his eyes and tried to think about something else than the hunt. He thought of his family, of his brothers and sisters, of his father, from whom he had not heard for so long, and he thought about the things he had been through together with Sam and Dean: Demons, Hellhounds, Crowley, Lucifer, the Leviathans...

And now he lay here like a frightened young fledgling and worried about an almost laughably simple ghost hunt.

But something doubted his ability in him, doubted his strength, his courage, his skills and his mind.

To make it short: Castiel was afraid.

A feeling that he hadn't felt for a very long time, but now it was back and it was stronger than ever.

He, one of the most powerful creatures created by God, was afraid of a simple ghost hunt. Or...maybe he was not really afraid of the hunt itself. Perhaps he was just afraid of failure and to disappoint Sam and Dean.

Too often he had disappointed the brothers in the past.

He didn't want to do it again.

Eventually fatigue won the upper hand.

His eyes grew heavier and heavier, until he fell into a dreamless sleep...

The next morning came faster than it was dear to him and after a rather spartan breakfast they went off immediately. There lay a few hours to drive before them. Castiel didn't care much that he couldn't simply zap himself to the disused building. He could use the few quiet hours and doze a little, before the hunt would start.

Sam and Dean behaved unusually quiet throughout the journey and when Dean looked in the rear view mirror and found a sleeping Castiel sitting in the back seat his lips curled into a small grin, and when he looked at his little brother, Sam couldn't help but return the grin.

If Castiel had known what awaited him, he would have never agreed to this hunt...

In the late afternoon, the three hunters reached the abandoned asylum.

Castiel shivered as the old house loomed before him, gloomy and sinister and again he doubted his courage. But he composed himself quickly, tried to hide his nervousness and helped the Winchester brothers in getting the things out of the Impala that they would need for this hunt.

"Alright Cas, are you ready for your first real hunt?"

The fallen angel answered Dean with a shy nod.

"Good, then let's get started."

The heavy entrance doors of the mental asylum were secured with heavy chains as well, but Sam and Dean were able to overcome this hurdle. A few cuts here and there with the bolt cutters and the doors opened.

The air inside the gloomy building was stuffy and testified that no human being had entered these halls for a very long time. Or some young people had found other ways in; through holes in the walls or broken windows.

It didn't matter how they had found a way inside the building... they would never come out again...

As the heavy doors fell back into the old locks, Castiel couldn't hold back the wince of his body. This of course couldn't go past Dean. Grinning, he patted his friend on the shoulder.

"What's wrong angel? Are you scared?" he teased.

"N-no Dean, I'm not scared," the black-haired angel murmured and he avoided eye contact with the more experienced hunter.

"Of course not…"

A delicate blush covered Castiel's cheeks and he strode briskly forward to catch up to Sam, who had already unsheathed his EMF detector, looking for traces of ghosts. Of course, still to no avail, which was to be expected. The spirits would stay deep inside the complex. In the darkness they would lurk and wait for inquisitive people who dared to enter the old hospital.

Cas didn't want to think about that.

He tried as best as he could to stay calm and he tried to focus on the mission.

Deeper and deeper they went into the asylum.

Darkness swallowed the long corridor in front of them, debris and dirt covered the floor, and here and there you could still find some medical utensils, which were hidden under the dirt. There lay an old syringe, a few meters further lay a dirty scalpel and none of the three hunters wanted to know what the weird black/red spots had to mean.

Probably dried blood...

"Stay together guys," Sam whispered softly into the darkness and Dean and Cas closed quickly at him.

There were many paths and when they entered another double door, another long dark corridor was stretching in front of them, who led into single operation rooms where still stood operating tables and some old surgical equipment. Drained blood covered the floor, the tables and the various instruments that lay on old tables.

Sam tried the old, dirty light switch next to the door, but nothing happened. How well they had their flashlights with them, because the deeper they walked into the building, the darker it became, the more stifling was the air and the more uncomfortable the angel among them felt. He was a heavenly being, filled with light and love and not a creature of darkness. He felt uncomfortable here, and he would have turned around and had left this place, but he wanted to stay strong, wanted to prove the boys that he could be a courageous hunter as well.

"I think we can prepare everything here and then we split up and scan the individual rooms. It will soon be dark, then the ghosts getting active."

Castiel felt how goosebumps overcame him when Sam has uttered these words, but he pulled himself together.

But just the thought to go utterly alone through these dark passages caused nausea in him.

"Good idea, Sammy. Cas, you think you can do it?"

The angel tried everything to cover his upcoming panic and looked into Dean's face as stoic as ever.

"I can do it Dean. I've had worse experiences than a disused lunatic asylum."

Sam and Dean grinned at him and their eyes sparkled with mischief which Castiel didn't like at all.

"Fine Mister Badass. Have fun."

Dean gave him a flashlight and an EMF detector and then turned back from him, only to take another flashlight from his pocket. His own EMF detector he put onto his belt.

"Here we go."

The three hunters split up.

Dean took the corridor to his right, Sam the golden Mean and Castiel decided to take the complex to his left.

The old, creaky and dirty door looked anything but inviting and the dark passage behind even less. Nevertheless, the angel pulled himself together, gathered his courage and stepped through the door, which closed behind him with a creak.

Almost it seemed this would seal Castiel's fate, but he quickly banished these thoughts from his mind. Instead he concentrated on his mission and turned his EMF detector on, with the right hand he held his flashlight straight ahead to light the dark path in front of him. Dust danced in the beam of his flashlight, eerie shadows seemed to follow him, but far and wide there was no ghost activity.

Somehow this realization calmed him down a bit and let him be a little more relaxed.

But still he felt uncomfortable in his own skin and the dark rooms that extended to his sides didn't make it better. Above all, because he had to go into these rooms to make sure that he wouldn't overlook something. But in none of the abandoned hospital rooms or surgery rooms he found ghost activity.

His EMF detector stayed quiet.

As if there were no ghosts in this abandoned complex…

Maybe Sam and Dean had more luck?

Castiel was about to turn back when a loud rumbling echoed in the darkness, which almost made him jump out of his human vessel, so much it frightened him and he almost dropped the flashlight, if he wouldn't hold it that tight that his knuckles were already white.

Not a sound came over his lips and even the rumble no longer repeated itself.

Maybe a rat that had knocked something down?

It had to be a rat!

Still, he knew he had to look for the source of the noise.

Something that made him shiver, but Sam and Dean would be far from pleased when he would let a ghost escape.

So he just had to go and check it, if he liked it or not.

After all, he wanted to be a hunter and prove that he was brave enough for such a hunt, and here he had the opportunity, of which he had been waiting for. If it was a ghost he would hunt him down. Oh yes, he would do it and so he might be able to prove the Winchesters that he could be a hunter as well.

With the EMF detector in one hand and the flashlight in the other, he went to find the source of the mysterious noise. Alternately Castiel lit the dark path in front of him and looked at the detector in his hand, in order to be sure that he overlooked nothing. Of course, he would also be able to track down a ghost without the help of this electronic stuff, but he had promised Sam and Dean to not use his angel forces and to use what they had given him.

And he would stand by his word.

Before him stretched a door that had been torn from its hinges probably a long, long time ago. Dried blood and medical utensils covered the floor in here as well. As Cas shone into the room, he found nothing further than a ruined medicine cabinet and an old bed, which had its best days already behind. No wonder, because this facility had been abandoned for decades.

But even in this area the angel was not able to find anything, because his EMF detector stayed quiet and slowly this whole searching became frustrating.

Was there even ghost activity at all?

The answer to this question was not necessary, because in the same moment a loud rumbling echoed through the darkness once again, and this time it came from the corridor Castiel had come from.

The young man turned around with a soft yelp, the glow of his flashlight began to shake, just like the rest of his body, because there was another rumble and another and another. And then there arose a crazy-sounding laugh out of the darkness. Suddenly one of the old neon lamps above his head went to life and in the hallway a second lamp came flickering to life. The EMF detector in his hand also came to life and seemed to play almost mad, but Castiel ignored it. He had only eyes for what was happening in the corridor in front of him. The creaking of old tires could be heard and only moments later an old, rusty wheelchair rolled into the flickering glow of the neon tube, blocking his escape route through the only door that there was.

Again there was this deep sinister laugh, seemed to come closer and closer and Castiel had to summon all his remaining strength in order to not zap himself out of the room and the whole damn building as fear threatened to overwhelm him. He desperately looked for something with which he could defend himself and he experienced the next shock: His weapon!

He had forgotten his gun in the room from which he had started!

Of course, Sam and Dean had their weapons with them, which had become routine for both experienced hunters, but not for an angel of the lord!

Angels didn't walk around with guns and fired rock salt on their attackers!

But this angel now wished that he had a gun with him, because footsteps now mingled with the hysterical, dark laughter.

Steps that came into his direction...

If he had no salt with him, iron had to do it now, but where in God's name should he now find iron?!

Panicked his eyes sought the room for something useful and he even found something that he could use: An old iron bar that was below one of the broken cabinets!

He quickly ran to the other side of the small room and grabbed the iron bar.

Just in time, because the old wheelchair in front of the door was flung away with a mighty force. Feet slowly stepped through the door frame. The figure was dressed in a tattered, bloody lab coat, the face Castiel couldn't see, because it was covered with a bloody medical mouth guard. In one of his hands the "doctor" held a bloody bone saw and his eyes...his eyes were the worst for Castiel. They looked so crazy and seemed to almost impale him, when they were directed at him. It almost seemed to him as if they would look directly through his human vessel and his true form.

His mad laughter filled the room as he turned the bone saw on, which caused an equally horrible sound that even went into Castiel's invisible wingtips.

Panic took possession of his body, and as the mad doctor came running towards him, Castiel fled with a loud, panicked scream on his lips. Behind him roared the saw and he thought his heart would burst at any moment.

"Please don't! Please don't!" he pleaded in his panic and the fear in his voice was topped by a desperate whimper when he was trying to climb over the old bed.

The doctor was right behind him and Castiel knew that he would halve him, if he would not react now and so he did the only thing that came to his mind: He turned back on his back and began to strike with his iron rod. The doctor in front of him ripped his eyes open in shock and he managed to dodge the blow with the iron bar by a hair. The bone saw clattered to the ground and another person came running through the broken door.

Sam!

"Fuck! Are you trying to kill me?!"

That voice...

Castiel turned his eyes back to the doctor, who was now lying on the floor and cursed loudly under his breath. His eyes were now wide with panic and shock, as he looked at Castiel and finally it seemed to make "click" in his head, as he seemed to recognize the voice.

"Dean?"

Sam was already grinning like a Cheshire cat when he arrived at the fallen "doctor" and helped him into a sitting position. A little later, the laughter of the two men filled the small room and Dean tore the mouth guard from his face and gave his best friend an amused grin.

"My goodness Cas, I didn't even know that you can scream like a girl," he laughed.

The angel turned bright red and murmured something into his nonexistent beard before his eyes turned back to Dean and he glared at him angrily.

"Are there any ghosts in here in the first place?!"

And that was the straw that broke the camel's back and only a little later the loud laughter of the Winchester brothers echoed through the halls of the old hospital.

"No Cas, here are no ghosts anymore. Dean and I killed them all several years ago. Long before we even knew you. However, we thought that this place was perfect for our little test."

"What kind of test?"

"We wanted to see how you react under real conditions and I think we have done our job really well."

"But...but my EMF detector just showed me ghost activity? And the wheelchair in front of the door?"

Sam grinned with much amusement sparkling in his eyes.

"An EMF detector is easy to manipulate if you know how it is done and you need to just one swift kick for an old wheelchair and then it "flies"."

The Angels blushed deeply when it finally hit him: Two humans just tricked him!

"Oh man, you should have seen your face hahaha that was awesome. Where's a camera when you need one? An angel who screams like a girl! I can't take this hahahaha!"

Dean laughed louder and louder and he had to already hold his stomach with one hand and even Sam started to laugh along with him after a few more moments.

Cas let himself fall backward onto the old bed and tried to calm his nerves.

"Happy Halloween Cassie~," he heard Dean tease with a sing-song voice and the wide grin was audible in his voice.

Castiel grunted and closed his eyes.

Never again would he go on a ghost hunt.

Never. Ever. Again!

 **The End**


End file.
